<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Court by Jackson_Overland_Frost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437704">At Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost'>Jackson_Overland_Frost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ColdHands Project [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae &amp; Fairies, Faerie Ettiquette, Jack Frost is Jokul Frosti (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost-centric (Guardians of Childhood), Lore - Freeform, M/M, My love for folklore really shining through, No Beta, Rated for sexual inferences and darker(?) themes, Royalty, Unseelie Court, as I try to combine mythology from a bajillion different cultures into one Frankenstein folklore, if you haven’t read Frosted Shadows this will make zero sense, what do I even tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature needs Jack to become more involved with the Unseelie Court in preparation for the King of Winter’s upcoming abdication. He reluctantly agrees. </p><p>Takes place a couple of weeks after the Frosted Shadows epilogue, which... I don’t think you’ll be able to make sense of this without reading FS first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost &amp; Mother Nature | Seraphina Pitchiner, Jack Frost &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ColdHands Project [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rereading this for the first time in a few months made me realize how much my writing style has changed in that short an amount of time. Like,, Blood on Your Hands reads nothing like this, which is actively crazy to me. Hopefully you guys don’t notice any weird changes as this series progresses though :P</p><p>CW: slight inferences to sex, but it’s not at all explicit. Honestly I think this fic could probably have been rated teen, but I’m trying to play it safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack dipped down between the mountains of northern Finland, letting the wind drop him just above the treeline. He didn’t know why Mother Nature had asked to meet him here, of all places — since it was so close to the Unseelie Court in Norway, she didn’t like to come around too often. Perhaps she had thought he’d be more comfortable here, but really it was a bit too close to the location of his last close-call. Jack rubbed a hand over the scar on his back and winced at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid down a line of gravel to a valley, hiding a small lake between the rocks — small enough that it was still undiscovered by humanity. Mother was already there waiting for him, her long black hair trailing off into mist as always, and dressed in dark grays and pale blues to suit their surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mother,” Jack greeted, treating her to a short bow. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winter, it’s good to see you again. I’m sorry for the short notice, but I’ve wanted to talk to you since you came home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Jack said, shoving his hands into his hoodie’s pocket awkwardly. “Sorry… about that. I know I missed out on some of the stuff I was supposed to do, but I’ll make it up. Everyone at court’s already told me off about it plenty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, my lovely Winter — you don’t need to worry about that. I actually wanted to bring up involving yourself with the court a bit more?” She said, drifting a little closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re on to me about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve already told you I’m not interested in court politics, it’s so many rules, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dealing with bureaucracy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remotely</span>
  </em>
  <span> my thing. I can do all the winter stuff while freelancing, I swear — seriously, they’ve made me lead teams and stuff already—” Jack paused. “Wait. Why are you calling me Winter now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother Nature sighed. “I believe you were still on Earth when our old Winter announced his retirement plans in half a decade or so. There are no princes in place in the Unseelie Court at present, and if he gives up all his duties altogether then you would be the most powerful winter spirit, court or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you — what!? No I’m not! There’s definitely — no.” Jack paced, considering to himself before whipping around to face Mother Nature again. “Is that why you want me to join the court? To replace Old Man Winter? No way, first of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>um</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Second of all, I’m already a Guardian! Seriously, you’re not giving me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>another decade to adjust? No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count it as a favor, dear Winter. You’ll have to head your season eventually, and you’ll do better from inside the court anyways. Besides, don’t you want to be seen and so on? The portion of humanity which believes in the courts hardly intersects with that which believes in the Guardians.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still no! I told you, I’m still adjusting. It takes a hot second to get used to the responsibility and extra juice and stuff, I’m not dealing with court </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winter, you’ve already had five years since you became a Guardian, that’s plenty of time. You should be thankful I didn’t approach you sooner, since this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>last minute.” Mother Nature crossed her arms over her chest. “Besides, becoming a Guardian fulfills Man in Moon’s portion over your immortality — joining the court is all I ask for you to fulfill mine~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack narrowed his eyes at her. “And serving under you as a winter sprite for three centuries didn’t? Huh, I thought I was actually doing something useful, but I guess I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I think you’ll actually like it if you get over your unfortunate first impression of the court over three centuries ago. The environment might suit you, even, and you did a good job with those teams you led in the past — you’re powerful enough to start out as a noble either way, you’ll be fine. I already asked someone to come and show you around, and he’ll be here soon either way.” MN laughed at the look of betrayal on Jack’s face, and began to dissipate into the fog. “Good luck, lovely Winter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a gentle smile and a little wave, Mother Nature disappeared completely into her own fog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Serious!? ARE. YOU. SERIOUS. No no, no no no, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is the Worst and I Hate It,” Jack ranted, pacing around the clearing. Somehow it didn’t even occur to him to just leave instead of waiting for someone to show up. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MOTHER! Come back, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where aren’t cha goin’, snowdrop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack jumped about ten feet in the air and did an involuntary backflip in the process before spinning around. “Duke!? What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you until—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halloween, yeah yeah. Mother said you were finally taking an interest in inter-court politics, and I volunteered to show you around! So — are ya excited?” Duke Samhain appeared as a twenty-something year old man, with a dark skin and a head of chin length black hair that was perpetually in his face, because Mother-forbid he have bangs or some such thing. His eyes glowed orange, as did his saliva — giving him that jack-o-lantern look whenever he was wearing his pumpkin helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother said I was finally taking an interest… and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA!” The duke of autumn and spirit of Halloween cackled. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> not, sweetheart, but fuck if I’m not taking the opportunity to show you around the place anyways. Come along now~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you suck,” Jack groaned, but followed after the duke in a gust of air as the northwest wind lifted the two off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jack had only ever been to the Winter Palace — the only building with any association with the Unseelie Court (or frankly, the fae world at all) that he was allowed in. That had suited him perfectly fine before, but now he sort of regretted having no idea where they were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke led him in and out of a fairy circle, and then down into a dark hollow in the woods, the entire thing covered in dark green ivy. The trees grew shadowed as they walked further into the court, until the walls were no longer individual trees but solid stone walls. There was no lighting whatsoever — they could only see because of Duke’s glowing orange eyes and Jack’s staff. Finally, they came upon the entrance to the court proper — huge gates, with the crescent moon insignia embroidered on the banners hanging down from them. On either side of the gates were holes in the stone walls going all the way up to the ceiling, giving off a cold white light. Clever — there was no way for someone to fly in, and guards opened and closed the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey — recruiting service, let us in,” Duke called out before they reached the doors. They didn’t even have to slow down in order to walk through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke Samhain,” the guards said in unison as he passed. “Newbie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack flashed them the finger as he went through the gates as well, still kinda miffed, but he didn’t think they saw it considering how low they bowed. And to a duke, at that — he couldn’t help but wonder what they did for royalty. A full kowtow, perhaps? Or just— no, Jack didn’t want anything to do with the court. Not a singular thing. Who cared if he found the fae’s sense of humor rather funny, actually, or if he already had a friend in the system, or that he was a little bit curious. Unseelie court life was simply not for him, whatever Mother Nature thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely got a glance at the entrance hall as they passed through it, only able to note the two elegant staircases arching up each side of the second set of doors before Jack was pulled through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the main hall looked like the interior of a gothic castle more than anything else. Huge stone arches separated the place into three open sections, all of the columns and such carved with intricate scenes and patterns. The blue and silver crescent moon insignia hung at the top of each arch, and each pillar had a sconce that gave off a silvery light. Instead of huge windows like the human castles he had seen before, the walls were lined in giant tapestries that seemed to glow, each one showing a different winter or autumn-y landscape. Jack supposed they made sense — the court seemed to be underground, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very end of the hall was a crescent-shaped table made of black stone, the ends facing the rest of the room. In the center, at the height of the arch, was an extravagant looking throne made of perfectly clear ice, with just enough royal blue cushions to be comfortable. Old Man Winter’s insignia — a white dragon head over a royal blue background, hung above the throne. Around the rest of the arch were more high-backed chairs, also made of clear ice, but the entire table was completely empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three long tables occupied most of the space in the hall, one in each section of the room, and all of them were teeming with fae of all kinds. Like, seriously — while a good deal of them were humanoid, most of them really weren’t. A huge black wolf the size of a house at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> was curled up in a corner, conversing with a frost spirit that by all means looked like ice in the vague shape of a large bird. There had to be hundreds of faeries in the room, if not more. Some were eating, and servants of wind or light brought food and dishes back and forth from the tables. Off to the side, a large crowd had formed around a spirit getting either spit-roasted or tortured — it was rather unclear. Someone was moaning, and it was frankly impossible to tell if it was out of pleasure or pain. More servants cleaned up a puddle of congealing red liquid on the ground, which could have been wine or blood. Despite these exceptions, the vast majority of fae in the room were simply conversing or discussing business in neutral territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few of the faeries closest to the entrance nodded respectfully to Duke Samhain when he entered, but he was largely ignored, and thus Jack was as well. The herald near the door gave them a questioning look, and Duke elbowed Jack in the ribs until he stopped gawking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey snowdrop, you wanna be announced or stay on the DL? You have a safename?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either is fine. And of course I have a safe name, asshole,” Jack said, vaguely offended. Nobody interacted with fae for that long without having one, or they’d probably get torn to pieces and then enslaved. He was a free spirit, not a complete idiot. “And it’s Jokul, so feel free to stop calling me ‘snowdrop’ whenever you please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, snowdrop,” Duke said with a grin. “Herald, announce us. The newbie is Jokul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herald played a couple notes on his trumpet (silver, of course,) and stood on his stool. “Duke Samhain of Autumn, and Newcomer Jokul, of Winter,” he announced into it, since the trumpet also apparently acted as a megaphone, and sat back down. All eyes turned to them, Duke Samhain giving a jaunty little wave, and Jack doing the same — albeit much more awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Jack Frost!?” A voice shouted from the back of the hall. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, and Duke went all shadowy, dark legs like spiders sprouted from his back, and he snatched the herald’s trumpet with a malicious grin, eyes glowing orange from the shadows of his face. He crossed the room in a single bound and held the trumpet directly up to the speaker’s face — a sprite boy with pointed ears and embroidered black tunic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>He’s actually called Jokul, sweetums.</b>
  <span>” He announced directly into his victim’s ear with a grin, his voice enhanced by a hundred by the herald’s trumpet. The sprite somehow managed to wince while also remaining stock still, though he wasn’t sure how the guy’s eardrums didn’t just rupture on the spot. Jack just stood there, slightly embarrassed. ‘Jack Frost’ wasn’t even his full name, it… didn’t really matter if people knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, he knew that it did. In the courts, you called someone by their preferred safename unless told otherwise </span>
  <em>
    <span>by</span>
  </em>
  <span> said person, because to do otherwise was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if you were rude, you were weak. And if you were weak, you would be crushed into tiny pieces and served to your old friends in a pie, and they would eat it happily. That was the way of court life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition, this was Duke Samhain, one of the more prestigious nobles at court, essentially vouching for him. In public. Getting backed by someone powerful was more than a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duke reappeared at his side, and Jack gave his friend a grateful nod. He took the trumpet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jokul,” he told the silent crowd, and handed the trumpet back to the herald. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And up here is yet another meeting room. It looks basically the same as all the others, so no need to look inside. Most of the place is pretty actively boring, but we’re close to what I know will be one of your favorite parts, so get excited, snowdrop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, yay…” Jack said, tired after walking through the castle for nearly three hours, at this point. The halls were pretty busy, and he had gotten more than a few looks as he and Duke continued the tour. “You know, you still haven’t told me what exactly I should be excited for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke ignored him and simply jumped forward, gesturing grandly towards a large set of mahogany doors, one slightly open. “Last but certainly not least, I present: the Unseelie Court’s comprehensive library! No book is missing from our shelves, except those that were borrowed and never returned prior to our no borrowing rule.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Jack brushed forward and slipped through the doorway, not bothering to open it more than necessary. Duke was right — this was definitely worthy of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside was less labyrinth-y than he expected, especially considering the size of the place. And let us consider the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking size of the place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was huge! The entire White House could certainly fit inside, if only they stacked all the furniture carefully against the walls and so forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Books lined the walls all the way to the ceiling with no breaks, and the walkways floated just slightly away from the walls — close enough that anyone could still reach a book they were looking for — with fun, curly silver railings. The floors of the walkways seemed to be made of perfectly clear ice, and bridges crisscrossed the room. The only parts of the wall that were not covered in books were where the two rising and sinking platforms were, for those who couldn’t or wouldn’t fly. They were like elevators, but completely open, and with no mechanisms to make them work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the bottom floor, the shelves were placed to be intentionally both maze-like and incredibly straightforward. It was a straight line from the entrance to the center, or the platforms, and there were careful directions to get to any sort of book. However, if one did any random exploring whatsoever, they would most likely end up hopelessly lost, as every dead end was a near-identical cozy reading nook with 2-3 armchairs or a desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack pulled a random book off the shelf, just to flip through the pages, and a plume of dust fell from it as soon as it was opened. It was the diary of a German merchant from the 1300s, consisting of mostly tables and numbers, which Jack couldn’t read a single word of. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the non-fiction’s out here, aka the boring stuff,” Samhain told him, snickering at Jack’s excitement. “A bunch of the bookshelves ‘round the edges open if you push ‘em just right, and those rooms have the actual stories inside. Told ya you’d like it, huh snowdrop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense to you guys, but I honestly thought the inside of the court was going to be incredibly shitty,” Jack said, putting the book back on the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, how could it be? The folks in charge are all horrible snobs with high-ass standards, which is annoying if you’re trying to work with ‘em, but it does at least mean this shithole is classy.” Duke shot him a glance, almost nervous. “So, you’re staying, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I still can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mother, but…” he caught Duke’s eye and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m probably staying. It’s way more </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> being here than I thought it would be, and Mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants me to learn how to order people around, so, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Duke cheered. He began to stalk further into the maze of bookshelves, voice bouncing off the walls. “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have a reasonable friend to complain about court issues with. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to introduce you to the shittiest, snobbiest nobles, snowdrop — you’re going to hate them. And the etiquette in this place is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if most of it is instinct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not helping my decision to stay,” Jack said, mildly annoyed and struggling to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring your boyfriend, we’re allowed visitors and I have to threaten him of course, you’re basically my little brother now, since I showed you around,” Duke continued, ignoring him. “Don’t worry, I’ll volunteer to show you the ropes when his majesty brings it up tomorrow. Then you’ll never be able to escape me, lovely snowdrop. Or should I call you Jokul now as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, visitors? What are you talking about? Where are you going?” Jack asked, jogging to keep up with him. “You’re allowed to have visitors? Why haven’t you brought me here before, this place is shit to sneak into!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to the fae of the Unseelie Court</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I’m on vacation right now so this chapter is coming a little late, sorry :/ hope you guys like it though!! &lt;3</p><p>Also ik Danny’s in the tags, but he’s not here quite yet~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tour over, Samhain had left Jack to eat dinner in the main hall with everyone else. “I’m in meetings for the rest of the day, but you should get to interact with everyone before you become a noble and decide you’re above everyone else,” he had said, pushing Jack away. “You’ll do fine, probably. Just remember your manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in one of the side doorways however, Jack felt all his nerves rush away from him. There was a veritable feast being set out on the tables for everyone to enjoy, though nobody had begun eating yet, and it smelled absolutely delicious. Jack half jogged and half flew over to a group of reasonable looking humanoids sitting at the nearest table and landed among them with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, newbie!” One of the women cried out upon his appearance with a gleeful smile. Her arms were carved from ice, and she had long, pale blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. “Sweet of ya to join us. Give me your name? Perhaps I didn’t quite catch it the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Jokul, ma’am. Can I sit with you guys?” Without waiting for an answer, Jack plopped down on the bench, sparking laughter among the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How polite! None of these folks have ever called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma’am </span>
  </em>
  <span>before,” The woman laughed. “Then you can call me Yleia, hun.  Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jasper!” Said the man to his side, dressed sharply in all red and off-white. He grabbed Jack’s hand and shook it with a grin, speaking so quickly Jack could only just catch what he was saying. “Pleasure to be meeting you, newbie! I saw your entrance earlier this afternoon, quite dramatic I must say. You should have something to eat, I assure you all the food is quite delectable! I especially recommend you try the jambalaya — you’d think the Cajun food up here would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s actually quite good!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned back, gesturing to the food with his hand once he was able to again. “I certainly believe you, but I’m good to wait a while longer. That is, unless you want to try some first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps once the king has arrived, then,” Jasper conceded good naturedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey newbie, nice to meet you,” the girl across the table told him, not bothering to try and shake his hand. She looked maybe 15 or 16 years old, and sleek black feathers replaced hair on her head, the tips frosted over with literal frost and just brushing the tops of her shoulders. “I’m Crow. It’s nice to see a new face around here every once in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jokul, huh?” A fae that frankly looked like a dwarf straight out of the DND handbook reached over Jasper to tug suspiciously on his sweatshirt. “I’m pretty sure I've heard of you before, newbie. Powerful winter spirit of some kind? Snow, ice, everything nice? I can put in a good word for you with my boss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tha— nah, I’m good,” Jack said, almost tripping up. The dwarf thumped him on the back. “I appreciate the offer though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice catch there, hun,” Yleia said. “For a newbie, at least. You’ll fit in here fine. Since Jasper already recommended a dish, I will too — the Norwegian brown cheese is excellent, and actually local.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try the mead,” the dwarf told him, and Jack leaned backwards to see him properly, one hand on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I didn’t catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>name. Care to share?” The group laughed, and the dwarf simply didn’t respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Kennings,” Yleia said. “I see you’ll fit right in here at court — once everyone stops calling you newbie at least, newbie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A six-limbed faerie with pure white fur and pale blue markings sauntered over with a sharp and razor-toothed smile. “Hey lovelies, and Kennings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Kennings muttered, and the faerie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking sexy as always, babes — except for Kennings here — but I’m afraid I’m not here on my usual business. Message from pretty far up the ladder for the newbie: basically, go see the king as soon as you’re finished eating. And the guy is literal royalty, so don’t keep him waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper patted Jack on the back, somehow comforting and mocking at the same time. “I am sorry for your loss! It was lovely knowing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re fucked, dude,” Crow told him. “In more than one way if you’re given Ephit’s job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jokul is a powerful winter sprite and can pass for human better than any of us — the boy’s about to get noble status, and I’d put good money on that bet. He would’ve sooner if he hadn’t freelanced for three centuries, and I’m frankly surprised Old Man Winter hasn’t already called him up and just delayed dinner,” Kennings said gruffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya better give us sweet perks if you do,” Ephit said, letting Yleia tug them down to sit on the bench. “Don’t cha go suddenly thinking you’re better than all ‘a us once you’re a rung above us on tha ladder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re eating with us, right hun?” Yleia asked Ephit with a leer, and they just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, obviously I—” Ephit was cut off as the main doors to the hall swung open, and nobles began stepping out to the sound of trumpets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke Samhain of Northern France, trickster spirit of autumn,” the heralds announced. “Duke Morgan of Ireland, dark spirit of mischief and malevolence. Lady Saris. Lord Grey.” One by one, they crossed the room and took their seats at the crescent table. At least now Jack knew why Samhain had declined to sit with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there was a pause, and the quiet conversation that had continued while the nobles were being announced ceased. Everyone’s attention shifted to the entrance, and they all fell silent as Boreas — or as Jack knew him, Old Man Winter — stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty, King Boreas of Thrace, Spirit of Winter, cunning and fearsome conqueror, Dragon of the North, and ruler of the Unseelie Court,” the heralds announced, in clearly practiced unison. There was a shuffle as everyone stood up and bowed deeply, the fae nearest to the throne even dropping to their knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old Man Winter was near-unrecognizable in court clothes, so different from the shorter, pleated grecian-style tunic he wore to winter meetings and such. Instead, he was dressed in loose pants and a high-collared heavy cloak in deep purple, which was covered in sharp black and white embroidered panels. His wings were folded under the cloak and drooped out across the floor, white feathers peeking out from beneath the purple fabric. He had deerskin boots, also covered in embroidery, and his dark hair and beard were decorated with braids and glass beads in various shapes and sizes. Upon his head sat the Winter Crown, a more intricate version of the icy circlet he wore usually, now all done up in crystalline spikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the tired head of winter that Jack actually knew and worked under was still there, underneath all the extravagance. Winter was still wearing a tunic, though this one was longer and covered in patterns, his eyes were the same piercing silver as usual, and there was a shift in the air that could only be the North Wind responding to its master. For the moment, Jack let his friend rush away from him, leaving him grounded for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be at rest,” Winter commanded, once he was standing in front of his throne, and there was another round of shuffling as everyone relaxed and sat back down. Nobody began to eat yet though, and all eyes stayed on the king. “There is no audience being held today. As most of you have likely heard, a well known winter sprite and long-time freelancer joined the court this afternoon. I trust that none of you will give him any reason to return to freelancing. Kei’s team, the blizzard off the coast of section 4B should be moved 20 kilometers west at your earliest convenience due to a complaint. You may eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king sat down on his throne, and the castle’s servants of wind and light began to serve him and the other nobles. Conversation started up again, the atmosphere in the room rising up out of the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressive, newbie,” Crow said, leaning over the table. “You got your own announcement, so I guess you gotta be something special. How long were you freelancing before this, again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, three hundred years, almost exactly. A decade or two after I first became a spirit.” Jack answered as he stood up to put some food into the plate that Yleia had passed to him. Jasper put a scoop of jambalaya on his plate without permission, and shot Jack a grin when the winter spirit turned to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she said, raising her eyebrows. “That long? How’d the recruiters not get to you sooner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They never even did,” Jack waved a hand through the air, and swatted a passing faerie’s hand away from the staff strapped to his back. “The recruiter that went after me the first time was a huge asshole, so I accidentally trapped him in a blizzard for like, a week. I’m better at not making those show up randomly now, but that was back when I was shiny and new and didn’t have a handle on the whole winter thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could make blizzards back when ya first became a spirit!?” Ephit asked, shocked. “Most folks ‘round here can barely do large-scale snowfall without a team, ya gotta be crazy powerful. I can certainly see why Mista Winter wants ta talk to ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive indeed, newbie,” Jasper said. “Though I must wonder — why join the court now, of all times? We all heard the announcements when you went missing and came back a month later, though you were called by a different name. Gave half our winter teams a helluva lot more work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and then you showed up with Duke Samhain of all faeries, acting friendly and defending your honor. What’s up with that?” Yleia asked through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and continued. “He pretty much just sticks to himself, doesn’t even interact with the other nobles. I’m not an autumn spirit, but I’ve heard he’s at least a lot less snobby than the other higher-ups.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke and I are friends, or something like it,” Jack answered. “He’s well enough. As for why I’m here now, the recruitment was rather against my will — Mother Nature staged something of an intervention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Mother Nature!?” Yleia screeched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re on speaking terms with her?” Crow added. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> something special. I’d tell you good luck with the king, but you honestly probably won’t need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I appreciate the luck anyways. Don’t worry, I’ll still remember this after Mother starts enacting her insanity at court. And you all better remember that if given the choice, I wouldn’t even be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kennings rolled his eyes, voice completely flat. “How could we forget.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack left the main hall a few minutes after the king had finished eating, after asking Ephit where he was supposed to go. After receiving directions on how to get to the throne room, he had said goodbye to his new acquaintances and set off with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Samhain there as a buffer, Jack could feel the stares as he walked through the halls keenly on the back of his neck. He hunched forward with a glare at nothing, resisting the urge to pull his hood over his head, when he was suddenly approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyy, newbie. Such a cute little thing — you’d look even cuter with a smile,” someone urged, hooking an ash-grey finger under his chin. He batted them away with the hook of his staff, refusing to make eye-contact, only for them to laugh. “So, where’re you going in such a hurry, newbie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that’s your concern,” Jack ground out, side-stepping them and finally looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was tall and lanky, at least a head over Jack, and wearing a three-piece suit in Jasper’s color scheme of blood red, cream, and black. Strapped to his waist was a sword with a squared-off, blunt tip — an executioner’s tool, not a “real” weapon. His skin was tinged grey, and black scales had grown over a good part of it, blending into his inky black hair, which was tied back with a long red ribbon. His eyes, too, were entirely black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll make it my concern then, pretty sprite,” he said, stepping back into Jack’s space and purposefully blocking his way forward. “After all, I might assume that you’re trying to avoid me, and get offended. It simply wouldn’t do for any miscommunication to occur, now would it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move out of my way, I have an appointment with the king, and you will make me late,” Jack told him, trying to stay calm and not freeze this guy into a block of ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you? You can call me Lord Asher, princess. Don’t worry, I can walk you to the king’s quarters — that’s where he was the last I saw of him. Please, allow me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher’s fingers wrapped tightly around Jack’s elbow in a vice grip, so Jack stomped on his foot with his own heel as hard as he could, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of laces digging into his bare skin. He wished that he could just fly away, but there wasn’t any wind around him at all, and his friend was still away. With a growl, he pried Asher’s hand off of his arm and pushed the guy away with his staff, furiously trying not to harm the guy in case he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a noble. It would be bad news if the guy got bitter and started pulling some strings around Jack’s stay at court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can find my own way, and I neither need nor appreciate your offer of help,” Jack said firmly, letting the air around him crackle with cold. “And if I am late to my appointment because of this run in, I will be sure to alert the king that it was you who stopped me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Asher</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around and stalked down the hallway uncomfortably, trying not to listen as Asher’s laughter got farther and farther away. What a creep. Jack nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would be late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet job, newbie,” came another voice out of nowhere, and Jack almost froze the entire hallway before realizing it came from Ephit. “Hey now — I was just coming to make sure ya didn’t get lost, instructions or not. That guy’s a serious creep, and I would’ve stepped in, honest. Looked like ya had it handled though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Jack groaned, slouching even further. “Got any tips for making them leave me alone? You seem like… you…” Jack trailed off, not knowing if what he had been about to say would have been offensive or not, but Ephit just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seem like I draw a lot of unwanted attention?” They asked, swinging their hips just a touch more as they walked. A few more stares were drawn from the corners of the room, but nobody approached or commented. “Confidence. Make it seem like you know what you’re doin’ and where you’re goin’, even if you don’t. A purpose will make ya blend in a bit more, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>faked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jack commented, eyeing Ephit up and down wryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, newbie. I may go the sultry route, but I don’t think that would suit you. The blatant discomfort would ruin the entire effect — no. Shoulders back, eyes forward, walk like you’re on a mission and glare like you’ll murder anyone who interrupts ya.” Ephit grinned as Jack tried to follow their instructions, and adjusted his jaw with a gloved hand before nodding. “A little lackluster still, but I suppose it’ll have ta do. Oh, do you remember how murderous ya felt when that creep was coming onto you and ya couldn’t tear ‘im limb ta limb? Inject that into your expression.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack remembered alright, and glared coldly enough at the thought that the entire hallway’s temperature went down by a few degrees. He may not have the social power to deal with those assholes yet, but he could likely beat any one of them. Ephit laughed aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There ya go, Jokul, now you’ve got it. This is you, babe.” Ephit stopped outside the doors to the throne room, both pairs of hands on their hips. “Seriously newbie, good luck in there, and so on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Jack calculated in his mind for half a second before shrugging. “And thanks for the tip, Ephit. I owe you one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephit gasped. “Awwww, newbie’s first debt? I’m so touched! Don’t worry, I won’t waste it on something random. See you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. That was reckless. Jack just hoped he wouldn’t regret it any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Frost,” Old Man Winter greeted, as soon as Jack was through the doors. After an afternoon of going by ‘Jokul’ and ‘newbie’, hearing his usual name was refreshing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Old Man Winter,” Jack said with a deep bow, though his words were as disrespectful as usual. “How unusual, to see you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show some respect, Frost. You’re one of my subjects now.” The king waved his hand, and pressure built on Jack’s shoulders until he was forced to his knees in front of the throne, which was far more extravagant than the one in the main hall. Even once he was kneeling, forehead nearly to the ground, the pressure barely let up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course, your majesty,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While it’s been a true… </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work with you these past few centuries, I suppose your presence will be a considerable asset to the court,” King Winter said, sighing. “And perhaps Seraphina will finally get off my back about you. I do need an heir, after all — and better you than Samhain, the only other reasonable choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Seraphina Mother Nature, ‘cause she’s been bugging me too.” Jack shifted. “Can I get up now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Rise then.” The pressure let up, and Jack popped back up to lean on his staff. Old Man Winter returned his hand to the armrest. “Yes, Seraphina is Mother Nature’s safe name. You’re lucky that we are already acquainted, boy. This much disrespect is rarely tolerated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll be more well-behaved around other folks. So — what happens now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Formal ceremonies and bureaucracy — the very reason you’ve been avoiding my recruitment efforts this whole time, I know. Apologies again for sending Duke Morgan after you the first time, but I really needed to make him leave for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I know — wait. He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duke</span>
  </em>
  <span> now!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old Man Winter sighed, looking more tired than he did when an essential meeting went off track for hours. “He has too many lackeys that will get annoying if I don’t give their leader any power. No matter — after all the formalities are over, you’ll be a duke as well. Morgan won’t be able to touch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me a noble that fast?” Jack asked, surprised. “I was really under the impression that getting positions like that actually took some work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been putting in the work with none of the benefits for over three centuries,” King Winter said, sounding bored. “And again, Seraphina won’t stop bugging me about getting an heir. Prince is the position you have to work for, boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t want to? Again, bureaucracy, not really my thing. I’m more of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snowballs and fun times</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be punished, but you’re not shedding your titles.” Old Man Winter stood up. “You’ll find your position ‘fun’ enough, and high up enough that you can make other people do your paperwork for you. Now scram, ceremony is in six hours at midnight, main hall. Don’t you dare be late, you hear me Frost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, your majesty.” Jack’s portion of the north wind returned to him happily, and he drifted out of the room. Head high, eyes forward — by tomorrow, he’d be functionally nobility, and anyone who messed with him now would pay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Don’t tell a faerie your name. Basic fae rules. If nobody even asked Jack though that could be seen as condescending and thus rude, so Yleia is just testing him here. Like a firm handshake, kind of? <br/>2) Jasper is based on Alastor because I wrote this when I was first getting into Hazbin Hotel. Just ignore it lol<br/>3) Ephit is similarly based on Angel Dust. Again, just ignore it &lt;3<br/>4) eugh,,, Asher is a creep</p><p>Thanks for reading lovelies!! Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To apologize for my lateness; some Danny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a fucking idiot who forgot to post this on Saturday, so enjoy this chapter almost a full week late. Hope everything else continues to come out on time lmao... I’m working on the Christmas one but with finals on The Horizon, idk if I’m going to finish it in time skskkskssk. Sorry everyone! Please have some Danny :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack landed directly into Danny’s arms, his boyfriend spinning him around as giggles fell from his lips. This kept on happening ever since Danny found out Jack weighed barely 35 pounds, and could be carried as easily as anything — what? He had to be light enough to be carried by the wind, and he was already heavier than most birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Jack got out through his laughter, struggling weakly. He was far too fond of Danny to actually mind, and his toes dragged through the gravel as he was finally put down. “Asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me, snow angel~” Danny said, fingers still linked behind Jack’s waist. The spirit rocked back his heels, catching his bearings, before leaning back up and planting a quick peck on Danny’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” He spun lightly out of Danny’s grasp with a grin in order to wave to Jazz, who smiled and waved back before disappearing inside of Fenton Works, giving the two a spot of privacy in the alleyway. “Right, split second decision time, lovie. You wanna take the rest of the day off packing and come see my ceremony? It’ll be snobby as shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, what? This is sorta out of nowhere — what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story short, Mother Nature tried to convince me to participate in court politics yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and this time when I refused she revealed that I had been forcefully recruited anyways. Too bad, but turns out it wasn’t as shit as I thought, but since I’m friends with the king already and apparently have crazy powerful connections, Old Man Winter is making me a duke. Weird right? Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come and watch the like, induction ceremony.” Jack paused to take a deep breath, Danny’s face going from faintly puzzled to full out confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um??? Against your will? What?? And you’re just... okay with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Jack shrugged. “Mother pulls this kind of stuff all the time, I’m honestly surprised she didn’t do it sooner. It turned out fine in the end, or it will, or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, and—” Danny rubbed his hands over his face. “And becoming a duke out of nowhere seems like… a lot? You’re fine with that too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power and the social hierarchy is everything in the fae world, but especially with the Unseelie. Honestly, if I’m going to be involved, I’d rather do it with as much leverage as I can get.” Jack pursed his lips. “On the fly over I realized that before joining, I was basically part of the court in all but name anyways. You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘all of the work with none of the benefits.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ So yeah, I’m pretty fine with it — seems like it might be fun once I get used to the whole thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny audibly sighed. “I really learn new things about you every day, darling,” he said with a tired smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Jack’s eyes darted away. “Well if you didn’t want to go, obviously that’s also fine, you don’t have to get involved. I just thought I’d offer, since, you know, but I should have known you wouldn’t be interested in this kind of thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? Of course I’m coming to watch. I might not completely get it, but this is clearly super important to you, and it seems like a huge deal in general. Sounds like it could even be fun, or at least interesting.” Danny took Jack’s hand. “Where and when are we going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” he hummed sheepishly. “Really, now. I’m not technically even supposed to be here since I have to get ready, but, you know. It’s not too long a flight with those shortcuts you showed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, then let’s get going!” Danny said, pulling Jack easily into the air. “Off to Norway we go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Northern Finland, actually,” Jack corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lovie — you got a safename?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” Danny asked, skimming lower to the waves and laughing quietly at the brine that splashed up into his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, you know how you shouldn’t give a faerie your true name? A safename is something that's safe for fae to call you. My one’s Jokul, but you can call me Jack while you’re there.” Jack pulled him back up before he got to drenched, and the two veered upwards towards the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you pet names, snow angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can,” he sighed. “Oh, and fair warning — Duke likes to call me snowdrop, ‘cause he’s a prick, but he’s not like. Hitting on me.” Danny nodded agreement, so he continued. “Anyways, you have a safename in mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I just. Use Danny? It’s not my full name, and you can use Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” he scrunched up his face for a moment in thought. “No — honestly, I think the less of your name they know the better, and they’d be able to tell, anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Phantom then?” Danny spared a snicker for the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking more, Inviso-bill,” Jack teased, to Danny’s unamusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phantom it is then!” He said, racing forward and leaving his giggling asshole boyfriend behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got back to court, Jack brushed past the guards with a glance, the two actually bowing to him this time. Probably already heard the news or something — fucking suck-ups. They tried to block Danny’s entry though, which meant that Jack had to clarify his boyfriend’s guest-status before they were let in proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jack was met by Samhain and a gaggle of servants, who swept him away as soon as he managed to ask Duke to show Danny around. He thought he heard a “good luck” as he went, and Jack waved behind himself before being bundled off to his suite. Also, Jack apparently had a suite at court now, which was new. Certainly different to not even being allowed into the place, and honestly? Pretty satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suck it, Morgan. Jack was going to do super well at court, and he would do it without your bullshit threats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole dressing process, unfortunately, was a good deal less nice. One of the handmaidens, a wind spirit in white robes, quickly parked him just inside what seemed to be a large curtained-off closet and dressing room. It was already lined with clothing on either side, with a mirror at the end. On a cushiony bench that sat off to the side, a pile of folded clothes had already been prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are your dressing chambers, my lord, I hope that they are to your liking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> change quickly — you returned to the castle later than we expected, and we must hurry so that you are prepared for your ceremony on time.” She bowed and stepped out of the room before Jack could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfit was unfamiliar, but not too difficult to figure out and put on. A white undershirt with frilly sleeves went on first, and then a royal blue jacket the same color as his sweatshirt, covered in embroidery just a shade lighter in color than the fabric. Even each silver clasp was engraved with a snowflake. The frost that covered the edges of any clothing he put on accented the silver trimming quite nicely, though Jack didn’t know much about fashion. His pants were just slate gray, leading into knee-high black military style boots, which were so polished Jack could just about see his own reflection in the toes. Last was a dark purple sash around his waist, and a silky black cape with yet more elaborate embroidery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After Jack was fairly sure everything had been put on correctly, he stepped back outside the curtain for the servants’ inspection. One of them gave an appreciative whistle as he came out — not the professional one which had shown him into the closet — but he gave them a grin nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he was caught back up into a flurry of motion. Somebody combed his hair with something sharp, making him yelp in pain, as someone else readjusted his cape. Apparently it was only supposed to go over one shoulder, but how was he supposed to know that? After a harrying hour or so, Jack’s hair had been gelled back, shimmer had been brushed onto his cheekbones, and something pointy had been stabbed repeatedly near his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jack had been allowed to keep his staff on him during the entire process, though the head maiden had rolled her eyes at him and probably tugged on his hair a bit roughly on purpose. Finally, after his nails had been painted and dried (just clear, nothing fancy), she handed him a pair of silky white gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Boreas could kill me himself before I allowed you to go out to such a ceremony holding that knobby stick with bare hands, my lord,” she told him with a determined frown. “Now scram, or you’ll certainly be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was hurried back down towards the main hall, which was considerably less noisy than it had been earlier that evening. This time he was able to appreciate the entrance hall a touch more, the walls lined with tapestries and vases, the ice-marble of the floor also arching up to cover the elegant staircases. Only a touch though, since the doors swung open with a whoosh and the sound of trumpets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the seats nearest the aisle leading to the throne were empty, and the throne itself had been switched out for the much more extravagant one in the throne room. Old Man Winter was in much the same outfit as he had been in at dinner, only his crown was much more present — a gleaming white and crystal affair set with royal blue and blood red sapphires. The crescent table had vanished, though the chairs remained for the existing nobles to sit framing the throne. All activities and chatter had ceased, and the silence was deafening (contradictory as that might sound). Glancing around, Jack managed to spot Danny sitting with Yleia and her crew, and glanced quickly away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervous as hell but hiding it behind perfect posture and a stony expression, Jack approached the throne and immediately dropped to a kneel, holding his staff in front of him. One of the nobles tsked in his direction, and Jack itched to know who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Frost of Pennsylvania, called Jokul Frosti, the Shepherd of Winter, Guardian of Fun, and faerie of the Unseelie Court,” the King addressed him. “Do you bind yourself to Winter as your season, the crescent moon as your symbol, and myself as your king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am bound by my honor and my core to my season, Winter, the Unseelie Court, and yourself, King Boreas.” Jack didn’t rise, and he could feel Old Man Winter’s approval at his formality. It wasn’t something he practiced often, but it wasn’t like the whole etiquette thing hadn’t been drilled into him when he first started freelancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, Duke and the maidens and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gone over them with him already. Jack was a little bit offended at Old Man Winter’s surprise, honestly, but he supposed it was fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you swear that you will, in the future, be faithful to and serve the wellbeing of your season, Winter, the Unseelie Court as a whole, and myself as your king?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I swear by my honor and my core to be faithful to and serve the wellbeing of my season, Winter, the Unseelie Court, and yourself, King Boreas.” Apparently formality called for a lot of repetition and uncomfortable posturing though, which Jack honestly wasn’t the hugest fan of. Boring and all, you know? He supposed he ought to be thankful nobody in the room could see his face or expression at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, do you — Jack Frost of Pennsylvania, called Jokul Frosti, the Shepherd of Winter, Guardian of Fun, and faerie of the Unseelie Court — accept the title and station of Duke, as well as the power and responsibility that goes with that title and station?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I accept the title and station of duke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then rise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue-tinged mint spun around Jack as he rose to his feet, imbuing him with not only the backing of the court, but also the power of his new position. It was comparable to the feeling that had rushed through him when he had first taken the Guardian Oath, but instead of a sudden rush of gleeful energy, this power was much colder. The more mischievous sides of his core perked up, finally balancing back out with the fuzzy, feel-good, Morally Upright parts that had been strengthened during his Guardian ceremony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the feeling finally rushed away, he was left standing, breathless, and freezing cold. At a nod from Old Man Winter, Jack walked up the steps to the crescent table and took the seat to the king’s right, next to Duke Samhain. He made eye-contact with Duke Morgan on the king’s left, who smiled, sickly-sweet at him, and Jack glared back before looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Boreas continued to address the crowd, but Jack didn’t hear any of it, checking surreptitiously on his core and how the magical upgrade had affected it. As he had felt earlier, joining the court had balanced it back out, so that his ratios of power were more like before all of this had happened. Jack felt more tricksy than he had in literal years, probably, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to prank Bunny at the next Guardian meeting. But that was later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ceremony was over, there was cake and alcohol, and little hors d'oeuvres just around the place. Jack hoped that Danny remembered not to eat anything, but he couldn’t see his boyfriend in the crowd to remind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke stood up next to him and offered Jack a grin and a hand to pull him up. “How ya feelin’, snowdrop? All wintery and shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Jack agreed. “How was Phantom? I didn’t get to introduce you two before I was swept away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty decent guy, powerful for a human too. And clever — you went over some etiquette with him?” Samhain hummed in consideration. “Cute, strong and smart, huh? Your allies sure are something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yeah. Looks like he was picked up by Yleia’s crew, but I can’t spot ‘em anymore. I was hoping to meet back up with them after the ceremony, but lo and behold — they’re nowhere to be found.” Jack scanned the crowd, and then turned to Duke after a thought occurred to him. “You’re aware that we’re more than just ‘allies’, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ‘cha mean?” Samhain asked. “He didn’t actually say much, just that you knew each other and that he was here to watch your ceremony? Figured ya must’ve been close, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your guest of choice, but there’s nobody else you can really invite, is there?” He frowned. “Unless you brought the Last Light, or one of the Guardians, or — wait, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya bring Phantom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack rolled his eyes. Slowly, the two made their way off the platform and into the crowd, mingling a bit as they made their way between the tables and towards the sides of the room. “I’d never bring my kid brother here if I could help it, he’d acquire thirteen debts and lose his name within an hour. And the Guardians? I love ‘em, but only Bunny would do anything close to fitting in around here — and he hates ice and everything cold with an impressive passion. I’m pretty sure he chills at the spring palace on days off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what I’m hearing is — you’re lonely as all hell at court and ya can’t bring any of your other friends here ‘cause they’d all get brutally murdered within minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that, but we’re not just friends. We’re, you know,” he waved his hand through the air impatiently, forgetting the word. “Romantically involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a dramatic gasp, Duke brought his hand to his sternum in an approximation of a Victorian lady with an unfortunate habit of fainting across the backs of couches. “Snowdrop!” He cried, laughter tugging at the edge of his open-mouthed shock. “The betrayal! How could you!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Jack shot back affectionately, and whapped Samhain across the arm with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man am I happy for ya though, snowdrop. Thought I was gonna have to listen to you complain for the rest of eternity.” Duke latched onto his arm and began to pull Jack towards the nearest exit — one of the archways lining the sides of the hall. “Tell me everything, I’ll trade you relationship gossip for the political drama around here, that’s all I’ve had access to for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>decade</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But— Phantom—” he protested weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll live,” Samhain dismissed. “Don’t you want to get out of that stupid outfit? Show me your rooms, I have to insult the interior decorating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point after the ceremony, Danny had completely lost sight of Jack after being swept up in the crowd. You’d think the guy on a dias wearing an impressively mouthwatering outfit wouldn’t disappear that easily, but his boyfriend had somehow managed it. He had probably been dragged away by that Samhain guy — Danny didn’t quite trust him, but it seemed like he and Jack were good friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Duke Samhain had left to go get ready himself, Danny had been left to the mercy of the Great Hall all on his lonesome. Thankfully, one well shot ectoblast later, he had been left mostly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, other than what seemed to be a group of more of Jack’s friends? Danny had quickly been introduced to Yleia, Jasper, Kennings, and Crow, who seemed to all know Jack, and also were surprisingly decent people. Apart from the obligatory name inquiries, at which point he and Jack’s safename conversation had come in handy, they didn’t really try and trick him. Though it might have just been because they were intimidated, Danny still appreciated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole “oh yeah, everyone here is various shades of morally grey, oops,” came a little unexpectedly, but Danny managed to take it in stride. A lot of the ghosts Danny dealt with on a near-daily basis were the same way, even those he was on good terms with, so it wasn’t anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> new. The etiquette was more unfamiliar, but having a secret identity or two sure taught you how to not say your name! All that to say — Danny managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ceremony started, they had to clear out of the center aisles before all the different nobles walked in, with King Boreas last. The amount of epithets that guy had was kind of crazy, but maybe that was just the way nobles were. Or… just kings, maybe? None of the other nobles had all of their epithets read out, so he really had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then? Jack came in looking… honestly incredible. Danny usually only saw his boyfriend wearing hoodies and so on, so the formalwear was a fucking treat. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>cape</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you guys. The fucking jacket— the sash— those </span>
  <em>
    <span>boots</span>
  </em>
  <span>— the fact that Jack basically only wore baggy sweatshirts and those brown leggings (?) was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>waste and a shame</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Also the confidence was hot as all hell, and that glare? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whoever‘s idea it had been to slick Jack’s hair back deserved a thousand awards. Danny was pretty sure he literally stopped breathing when Jack passed him on his way to the throne. What the fuck. How the hell did his goofy, sweet boyfriend also manage to be such a regal badass? (And more importantly, how did Danny manage to get so lucky?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, with all that considered, how did Danny manage to lose sight of Jack almost the minute that the ceremony was over? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Danny pushed past Jasper to squeeze deeper into the crowd, ignoring how hard the guy was trying to tempt him into trying a (admittedly delicious looking) beignet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man,” he said absently. “I’m trying to find Ja— uh, Jokul. ‘Scuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke Jokul?” Jasper asked, catching onto his shoulder before he could completely escape. “Why, I’m quite certain I saw him go off with Duke Samhain out of the hall a few moments ago. Are you quite certain that you don’t want to try a beignet? They are quite delectable, almost as good as my mother’s, when she was alive~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny turned back around. “Uh, I’m sure. You saw Jack leave? Where did he go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just that way.” Jasper gestured towards an archway a little ways away, though thankfully not all the way across the room. “Best of luck to you, I suppose. I shall go tell Yleia that you left a little bit early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod of thanks, leaving Jasper looking a bit disappointed at the lack of spoken gratitude, Danny pushed lightly off the ground and into the air. He wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the high ceilings in the great hall — a good deal of the fae had wings, or otherwise some control over the wind — but it was a lot less crowded twelve or so feet off the ground. Danny landed back on the ground again just inside the hallway, where the crowd had thinned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now to find Jack… which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> a task easier said than done. Danny had no idea where his boyfriend could possibly be, only that he was probably with Duke Samhain. He also really didn’t know the layout of the castle, and searching the entire thing would take forever considering how massive the place seemed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to guess, Danny would probably say… Jack’s rooms? Since he was a duke now, he probably had some sort of rooms in the castle, especially with all the outfit changes and stuff? Danny didn’t know where that would be though, and he had just been moving through the hallways at random and trying to avoid large groups of fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around here. You seem… lost. Perhaps I would help you find your way?” Came a voice from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Danny took in the man in front of him. He could pass for human almost flawlessly — if Danny had seen him on the street he likely wouldn’t have even taken a second glass, given that he was wearing something a bit more normal. He had short, curly brown hair, pale skin, and was honestly rather handsome. Only his eyes gave him away, being such a dark blue so as to almost be back, but that wasn’t easily noticed, and quite simply solvable via contacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Danny noticed this guy’s outfit, and it suddenly rang a bell in his mind. This was the… the other duke — not Samhain, but the one on the king’s left. His clothing was much the same as Jack’s, but it was almost all black velvet or silk, with that dark purple-blue shimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeming to notice Danny’s examination, the duke offered him a friendly grin. “You may call me Duke Morgan,” he said. “I’ll forgive the lack of a bow, since you are so obviously new. Lucky that you ran into me, rather than one of the other nobles — I’ve heard from Lord Asher that the new duke is </span>
  <em>
    <span>particularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad-tempered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something off about Duke Morgan, but Danny wasn’t sure what. He just had a bad feeling about him. Maybe it was something in his smile, or just his general temperament, or even the fact that he had shown absolutely no interest in tricking Danny yet. Either way, he couldn’t be trusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m called Zodiac, Duke Morgan,” Danny said, offering him a different name than he had given everyone else. He wasn’t lying — it was a little nickname that he had acquired at some point in the ghost zone. He also didn’t bow, probably to the duke’s annoyance, though it didn’t show on the faerie’s face. “Was there something that you wanted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular, I only thought that I could help you out a little bit, Zodiac,” Duke Morgan answered. “Again, you seemed lost. We’re you hoping to perhaps go somewhere in particular? As nobility, I do know my way around this court quite well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....actually, I was hoping to speak with our newest duke, perhaps offer my congratulations. Receiving such a high position of nobility from the king so quickly is quite impressive, and I suppose I thought I might wish him luck,” Danny said carefully. He didn’t know what Jack’s relationship to Duke Morgan, since only Samhain had ever been mentioned, but it didn’t seem particularly friendly so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An expression flashed across Duke Morgan’s face, too quickly for Danny to make out, though it did leave him with a bad taste in his mouth. He began walking down the hallway once again, making Danny hurry to keep up. He noticed that other fae would glance at the duke before quickly looking away and keeping to the sides of the hallway, and he filed that away to consider later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Duke Jokul. Quite impressive indeed — one might think that he was pulling strings with the king in order to get the position so quickly or even at all, considering he only joined the court today. I must admit, I wouldn’t put the option above most of the fae here, but I suppose you should choose for yourself who you associate with.” Duke Morgan sighed. “Or perhaps it is simply that Duke Samhain has been rather insistent about some land in Greenland, which we have been in conflict about for some time. It is well known, of course, that Duke Samhain and Duke Jokul have been in association for centuries, so my opinion of the new duke is not as positive as it could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only reason, or have you actually met him?” Danny asked, curious. So the guy didn’t like Jack, which meant Danny was automatically not his biggest fan, but he at least seemed polite enough. You know, besides the fact that every time the guy looked at him alarm bells immediately started to go off in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke Morgan side-eyed him as they walked, but looked away once they came upon some stairs and he began to lead the way up them. “It is simply that you can tell a lot about a sprite by those he befriends and interacts with,” he said. “Duke Samhain tends to be disrespectful, crass, flirtatious, obnoxious, and far too unprofessional in all that he does. I can tell you from personal experience that although Duke Jokul may be powerful — for I will at least give him that — he is just as obnoxious and disrespectful in all of his proceedings. Congratulate him if you must, but I would advise you to associate with more….. respectable faeries. You seem like a perfectly reasonable young man yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, Danny was becoming absolutely fuming mad and ready to throw hands. He saw the duke’s game, and decided that the guy was a serious asshole. Fae might not be able to lie, but Danny had figured out how to see if someone was actively trying to manipulate him — even if they thought they were telling the truth. If Morgan said one more word against his lovely, sweet, funny, badass Jack, he would have to prepare to get his teeth kicked in. This guy might be high-ranking, but Danny wasn’t part of the court, so he didn’t have to play by their silly little hierarchy. And obviously Danny knew Jack a hundred times better than Morgan had assumed, so the duke’s little mind tricks wouldn’t fucking work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This guy played a much more careful game than the other fae that he had met so far. If Danny had actually been what Duke Morgan had assumed — a young spirit perhaps looking to join the court, who knew little about Jack — he probably would have fell for it. As it was, he just dug his nails into the palms of his hands, smoothed out his expression, and continued on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Danny conceded. “I appreciate your help, at the very least, though I believe I will save my first impression of Duke Jokul until I meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very wise, Zodiac. This should be you then — Duke Jokul’s quarters.” Duke Morgan pulled out a card from thin air (a black-blue one of course, with silver lettering), and handed it to him, face up. “Contact me sometime. I am a duke after all, and would be happy to help you network and make connections. Your little show in the great hall was quite impressive, and I believe I know of a team or two that could use someone of your ability — if you decide to stay, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so that entire time Duke Morgan had been scouting him. Trying to gain his trust and so on, so that he could be used. Danny didn’t know why he was surprised, but he tried not to let it show on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The assistance was much appreciated, and the information valuable,” he said, flipping the card over in his hand. “It’s good to have met you, Duke Morgan.” Danny bowed, and when he straightened again, the duke was smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good. I hope I will see you anon.” Duke Morgan turned, and with a fluttering wave, strolled back off down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rap at Jack’s door almost as soon as he finished changing into more comfortable clothing — if there was one immediate benefit to his new closet, it was certainly the variety. He assumed it was probably just Samhain realizing he left something or other in Jack’s room, and got up with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” He shouted towards the door, making his way back to the front room. The door swung open, revealing Danny with a furrowed brow. “Oh shit, Danny! I totally forgot to go and look for you after the ceremony, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry. How did you find your way here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine, someone showed me how to get here.” Danny smiled at him, looking tired. He handed Jack what looked like a black business card with a sigh. “Recognize this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned, barely having to look over the neat lettering before he recognized the magic signature. “Fucking Morgan, of course. Man, I hate that guy so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured.” Danny took the card back and put it in his pocket before flopping across one of the couches. As he fell, glowing rings passed over his body, and he returned to being human before hitting the cushions. “Wow — softer than I expected. Your rooms are awesome.” He shook his head. “Anyways, yeah, turns out the entire time we were walking here, he was scouting me for his team or something. What’s his deal with you anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jack laid down on the couch as well, half on top of Danny. “When I first became a spirit, I was a sprite with two patrons, Manny and Mother Nature. Because of that, even when I was first… created, I was super magically powerful, and obviously the Unseelie Court really wanted to recruit me. Unfortunately for all of us, the recruiter they sent after me was Morgan. This was before he had real power at court, by the way. He was just a recruiter, pretty low ranking, but actively making connections and stuff through his scouting work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan was a suave asshole, and he kept on emphasizing how the folks at court were super shitty, and how it would take forever to learn the rules, and how the etiquette was super difficult to follow. Not in a threatening way, but implying that I wouldn’t be able to get through it without his help, and that he was the only one I could trust.” Jack paused and took a deep breath, grounding himself. “I called him out on the blatant emotional manipulation and tried to fight him. He gave me my first major injuries as a spirit, but I had a panic attack and trapped him in a blizzard for a couple of days, ‘cause he isn’t winter-aligned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny rubbed a hand over his back in slow circles, and brushed his lips over Jack’s hair, but stayed silent. After another long pause, Jack sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refused to join the court for centuries afterwards just to spite him, even after I met Samhain and started freelancing for Old Man Winter. Mother’s tried to convince me before, but this is the first time it’s actually stuck. And lo and behold, Morgan is a duke now. Surprise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....I should have kicked his teeth in when I had the chance,” Danny finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a breathless giggle. “No no, don’t,” he laughed. “As satisfying as that would probably be, it would just make him bitchier. Thanks for listening to me, lovie. Morgan just… really sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No prob, snow angel. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for telling me, so that way I know exactly what that bastard’s wrongdoings are.” Danny craned his neck to press a kiss to the crown of Jack’s head. “Okay, what time is it in Amity right now, like eight PM? And by the time I get back it’ll be nearly ten...” he groaned. “Thoughts on me staying over tonight? I could probably get home by a reasonable time if I leave now, but I don’t fancy having to do the flight in the dark. Obviously I could, but I’d rather stay until morning, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can stay,” Jack told him. “Honestly, I don’t sleep much unless I’m around you.” He winced. “Sorry again for the short notice, honestly. There’s probably clothing around here that fits you though, and the bathroom is fully stocked and shit — did you need anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a dramatized yawn, Danny stood up, taking Jack with him as the winter sprite yelped and then giggled. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ on the end. “This is perfectly fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, they were both in bed, Danny’s nose pressed to the nape of Jack’s neck and his arm slung across the sprite’s waist. A sliver of his arm was in contact with the line of Jack’s skin where the sprite’s shirt had rode up. He had missed this, while they were apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t tend to sleep well, but while he and Jack had shared a bed for a solid month just a handful of weeks ago, his sleep schedule had evened out and the nightmares reduced to practically none. It had been an unsuccessful adjustment to have to sleep in his own bed once more, and while this wasn’t their bed on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Sailor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the scent of pine and the chill of Jack under his arm was just as familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drifted off into dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved making it. Please leave a comment, let me know what you think! Discord people... I don’t know, maybe you’ll recognize some of this one. </p><p>And hey. Love you guys. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>